


Sealed Fate

by OrphicMoonlight



Category: WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pre-Who Killed Markiplier?, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphicMoonlight/pseuds/OrphicMoonlight
Summary: Why did Celine leave Mark? How did it all begin? Was it fate? Or was it something more sinister?





	Sealed Fate

Celine was a simple woman with simple desires. She felt in her soul that she was to be with one man and one man only, however she wasn’t completely sure who this man was to be. In hindsight, it had  _ felt  _ like Mark; he was funny, lighthearted, caring, and genuine. It felt right - like it was exactly what she should be looking for. However. On August 18th, Mark had a childhood friend over for dinner, and everything clicked at once. The entire universe - every star in every galaxy - aligned around her as she looked into this man’s eyes.

When he came in the door, welcomed in by the old butler, she went to greet him as a good hostess would. The butler had taken his coat, and yet the moment she appeared around the household helper, Mark’s friend had already given her a charming smile.

“Good evening, M’lady. You must be Mark’s wife.” He stepped towards her, bowing courteously and taking her hand daintily to his lips. His moustache tickled her, a warm laugh bubbling out of her sweet lips. Mark appeared behind her, giving a playful raise of his brow.

“Uh, excuse _ me _ , William, this is _ my _ wife thank you!” The two laughed as William righted himself. Mark and William talked boisterously, Celine following close behind. Her mind was completely tuned out of the conversation; rather, she was hyper-focused on the energy this new man was giving off. Something about him drew her to him, and she knew in the deepest reaches of her mind that  _ this  _ was the man she was to be with. Mark barely sat in her mind for more than a second; only William resided in her thoughts. It was as though she had known him forever, and yet they had only just met. She wanted to speak and yet it was like she had never done so before.

They were sat at their long dinner table, Mark taking his seat at the head with William to  his right and Celine to his left. She felt her eyes focus on William’s face, taking in exactly how his eyes crinkled when he smiled and how his mouth moved when he spoke. Everything about him was so  _ right  _ in  _ every  _ way. Her head rested on her hand, tuning everything out but the melodic patterns of William’s voice. She was lucky enough that he and Mark were getting on so well, else it would have been infinitely more difficult to bask in his perfection.

“-line? Celine? Celine!” 

She snapped out of her thoughts, her head sliding off of her hand just a bit and almost directly into her soup. The two men laughed at her, though not a hint of malice was in William’s gentle giggles.

“Your necklace is in your soup, Celine!” Mark laughed. He probably didn’t have any malice in his voice either, but in her mind his mere existence was an attack against her. She gave a smile, sitting back up and pulling her necklace from her dish.

“My apologies- I must be tired!~” She laughed with them, wiping the soup from her necklace. Her eyes connected with William’s, who smiled at her like some sort of excited grandpa. It made her laugh a bit harder, happiness filling her up from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. 

The rest of the dinner was uneventful, however Celine had spent a good deal of it cooking up a plan to leave Mark and go to William. Mark’s well-being was completely irrelevant to her; it was as though she hadn’t even known him before, as though she had never loved him to begin with. She cared only about William and making sure that he was not only okay, but that he would spend his life with her as the stars had told her he should. A plethora of ideas ran through her mind, step by step equations starting from wooing William to running off to changing their very names should it be necessary. Divorce was easy - the rest was the real challenge. She had never been so sure of something in her life. She  _ had  _ to be with William.

**9:30 PM.**

 

William had come from far out of town, and as such he was to stay in one of their many guest rooms for the night. He was shown to his room by their well-aged butler, with Celine following close by. 

“You okay, Celine?” Mark asked, startling her out of her thoughts. He looked worried about her, which in any other instance at any other time would have made her heart flutter, but failed to make a single cell stir in her body. She smiled regardless.

“Yes, I’m alright. Do I seem off?” She put one hand to her forehead, the other to her chest. “Perhaps I’m tired…”

Mark nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively. “You just seem a little out of it, and I wanted to make sure you felt okay. If anything’s bothering you, feel free to tell me, okay? I’ll make it better for you.”

The entire encounter made her skin crawl. Never had she ever felt like something was so  _ wrong. _ “Thank you, Mark… I think I just need to familiarize myself with your friend. I’ll feel better when I know the man that’s staying in our house.”

“Yeah, of course! Just go talk to him, he’s really easygoing and would love nothing more than to talk to you.”

The thought made her heart beat faster, an involuntary smile making its way to her wine colored lips. “Alright,” she began, sounding as though she was hesitant about the entire thing, “if you say so.”

A bright smile broke out on Mark’s face, “Yeah! Go ahead! I’ll be downstairs reading or… Something, I dunno. Have fun!” With that he walked away, leaving Celine to stare into the bedroom her husband-to-be was in. Energy tingled in her fingertips, anxiety swelled in her chest, determination rang in her mind. She did what any woman would do; she adjusted her bra with a confident huff and knocked on the open door to his room.

“Eh? Come on in!~” Will’s voice called. Celine walked in to see him sitting on his bed and taking off his shoes. His shirt was half unbuttoned, as though he couldn’t decide what he was supposed to take off first. Her gentle laughter floated through the air as she imagined the man being so excited to lay down, only to see he still had his shoes on.

“Hello, William,” she began, “I never got a chance to properly speak with you. I didn’t want to interrupt the ever-blooming conversation between yourself and Mark.” She was sure to speak over-formally, to seem as though she hadn’t been arranging their marriage in her mind the entire night.

He gave one of his signature smiles, one that was so unique to him that should anyone else try to mimic it, it would be a vice.  His eyes crinkled like a happy old grandpa, but it was unimaginably endearing.

“No need to be so formal, darling! It’s been a smashing night, has it not? I’d like to say we’re… Good friends now! Any friend of Mark’s is a friend of mine, and a  _ wife  _ of Mark’s, well.” He gave her another smile.

_ A wife of yours…  _ She thought, her smile widening. “Right. Do you mind if I-?”

“Not at all, not at all! Don’t mind me, it’s been a very long day.” He tossed his shoe down to the floor, working on untying the other one. He seemed to be easily distracted, which was a bit adorable, should she be honest with herself.

She sat down next to him, the energy between them attacking her very being. It was like something was both drawing her closer and constricting her entire left side, where he sat. Her body was malfunctioning, and she only wondered if he felt the same energy. She looked up at the ceiling. “Do you feel that…?” She asked, not daring to look at him.

He hummed in confusion, “Feel what?” He looked at her, a curious look on his face. Deep down, though, he knew. He felt the shift in energy when she was around, the unshakable feeling that she… Was almost a  _ piece  _ of him; as though they were being drawn together. He tried his damnedest to ignore it, for Mark’s sake of course, but with her by his side, suggesting that perhaps she felt it too… It was too much for him to take his mind off of. 

She finally looked over at him, giving him a soft smile. “Perhaps I’m wrong…” She said simply. He stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. He looked away, continuing to fiddle with his shoe. He didn’t want to think about it; he  _ couldn’t  _ think about it. This was Mark’s wife. Mark was his best friend since  _ childhood.  _ There was no way William could dare live with himself if he had let himself give way to these feelings. Besides, love at first sight… It wasn’t real, right? It was something only seen in movies, or read in the books. He pushed his shoe off. It wasn’t real.

Silence passed between them for a bit, before Celine spoke up once more. Allowing this chance to slip away would be the most dire mistake in her life, and she wasn’t about to let that happen. “What do you do for a living, Mr. Barnum?”

“Please, call me Will,” he coaxed, “or the Colonel should it please you~” He smiled at her, though he noticeably avoided her eyes. “I tend to wildlife in the deep parts of Africa. I have my own sanctuary wherein I care for the wounded and abandoned. Currently I have a lioness that has been taking up much of my attention. A feisty one she is; never down for the count and always gets what she wants. She won’t allow any other worker to touch or go near her.” His eyes glistened as he talked of his profession. It was obvious that caring for others, whether people or animals, was engraved deep in his very soul. It drew Celine ever closer.

“Go on,” she urged, never wanting the air to grow dry wit the absence of his voice.

He looked at her, almost surprised she wanted to know more. His smile widened as he stood, in need for a way to convert his excitement into excess energy. He paced as he spoke, his hands moving wildly as he painted the entire scene for her.

“I’ve hired a staff of 50, as of now, each one an indigenous member of the nearby societies. I’ve learned their language, even dabbled in their religion a touch to truly understand their land. I’ve fed and housed more darling children than I could count, and they’ve always been more than happy to help out around the area. Good kids, they are.” He swept around the floor of the guest room, his little theatrics looking strangely similar to dancing. He spun the story in front of her with effortless grace. “Lions, zebras, elephants, even! They all have a special home to be rehabilitated until they can go off on their own again. Sometimes they’ll stop by, say hi, but other times they’ll alert us to other animals in need! Truly amazing, absolutely baffling, I say! Bully! Magnificent! Astounding!~”

His arms were straight up in the air now, finishing the intricate dance of his very soul.

Celine laughed warmly, absolutely in love with his eccentrics. It was one of the many things he and Mark had in common, leading her astray on her quest for love. This was right, though. This was how it should be.

“I’d love for you to take me…”

Will stopped, his arms quickly coming to an almost defensive stance in front of his chest. It was as though she had offered something that, should he touch it, would have eaten through him cell by cell. His cheeks were gently dusted pink, and behind his glasses his rich brown eyes were wider than she had seen them before.

“I’d love to take you, my dear,” he began, turning to face her more head on, “it’s my most prized possession; my pride and joy…” He looked nervous. “However, you and I both know that-”

“Know what, Mr. Barnum? What are you suggesting?” Her voice wasn’t harsh, nor cutting or rude. Rather, she seemed a bit exasperated - like they both had a glass wall between them that needed to be broken in order for them to be free and happy, yet neither would for one reason or another. She was not afraid. She would break this wall a million times over if it meant she got what she wanted - no, what she  _ needed  _ out of it.

A look of almost panic swept over William’s face. His eyes looked at every corner of the room but Celine, fingers playing with each other as he tried to justify himself.

“William…” Celine stood walking towards him, “I don’t know how to explain this to you, but I want you to trust me and what I say.”

With a moment’s hesitation, William nodded.

“William. I can’t help but feel I’ve made the wrong decision… Mark… Shows many of your qualities, and I have been led to a false conclusion that he is who I am meant to be with…” She paused to allow such information sink in. “I believe, in the deepest reaches of myself, that I am to be with  _ you _ , William, not Mark. If nothing else, the energy between us is undeniable, as though God himself and the rest of the universe is telling us that  _ we  _ are to be together.”

Will stared at her, agreeing with her but not daring to show it. He  _ knew  _ what she was referring to - he  _ felt  _ what she did, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to do this to his dear friend. He couldn’t, he just could-

“Will… If you would… Even if you need to take some time first… I want you to take me as your bride.”

He stumbled backwards, muttering nonsense in disbelief.  _ Wife  _ resonated in his mind over and over again. It felt so  _ right  _ and yet so  _ wrong _ . How could he ever-? And yet… He felt her chipping away at his morals; deconstructing his stance with every word. More than anything, he wanted her for his own, for no more a reason than because it felt  _ right.  _ No matter that she was as beautiful as she be, he wasn’t tuned in to such a feat. The world around him had brought him here because  _ she _ was meant to be with  _ him _ . And yet the world was not fair, and never would it be. She had been married for only a year before such an incident took place. A shame that he and Mark fell distant for the period of time she would have been less restricted by the laws of marriage.

“Wife…” He repeated, his back against the rich wooden dresser. Slowly, his eyes met with hers, and the bond between them strengthened. “But Mark…”

“I know…” She said simply, “however I can confidently say I could not live happily here with him. Just his touch sent my skin crawling…” Will still looked unconvinced, and so she continued. “Should I stay here… It would be only too obvious of my discomfort, and the marriage would be unhappy anyways. I don’t feel I should lead him on, thinking that perhaps he could fix it given time. There is no way to fix the universe.”

They stood together, the room around them seemingly fading away around them as their thoughts began to dance as one. They were on the same page; Celine had gotten what she wanted. All she had to do now was…

“Please, William… I know it’s hard… It’s hard on me, too, but… If you were to leave without me then…” She sat on the bed, as though lost in the reality she lived in. Will was quick to comfort her, gently sitting next to her and holding her close. His fingers ran gently through her black hair, sealing the deal between them.

“When should we…?”

“Dawn.” 

“Dawn?! But we haven’t even lived out the rest of our visit-! Mark I…” He trailed off, “I’ll miss him… If this truly will be the last time I see him, then… I want the last of our memories to be happy… I want to have spent good time with him before destroying the world around him…”

Celine paused, unused to such compassion. It tugged at her heartstrings to hear him so saddened, and so she nodded.

“Upon the last night of your stay, we’ll leave at dawn, provided Mark will be asleep. We won’t turn back; we can’t turn back.”

Tears welled in William’s eyes, causing Celine to feel… Uncertain. For but a moment, she was unsure if what she was doing was what she  _ should  _ be doing, seeing as it caused William so much pain. She knew, however, that this was a necessary step should they be happy together.

She gently wiped his cheeks, placing a soft kiss just below his eye. “It will be okay in the end, William,” she kissed below his other eye, “I promise you it will all be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, Damien and Celine are not siblings, which is why Celine has never met William before.  
> This was also written because of a joke, so it probably doesn't make a BUNCH of sense? My Dad said that I was a lot like William, and that my boyfriend was a lot like Celine, and that's why Celine in the video left Mark - Because WE are meant to be together.


End file.
